


Team Passion: The Emancipation of Amy

by HeroicAlliance (JollyGoth)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rose - Freeform, Break Up, F/M, Female Friendship, Rouge - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Strong Amy Rose, Tails, knuckles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/HeroicAlliance
Summary: Amy breaks up with Sonic after she finds out Sonic has been avoiding her for so long, so she joins GUN and allies with Rouge and Blaze, forming Team Passion.Repost from FFN and follow up to Daddy's Little Girl, which is here on AO3 and FFN.





	1. This Rose Has Thorns

In the beautiful, scenic city of Station Square, Amy was sitting on a park bench, feeding the pigeons, throwing bread crumbs to feed the pigeons. Sonic came walking by to tell Amy something.

"Sonic!" Amy cheered. "Will you finally admit to marrying me after 30 years?"

"No." Sonic said. "You are fired from Team Sonic."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"You never contribute to fighting Eggman, you just get kidnapped, get kidnapped, get kidnapped." Sonic said. "I am through with your bullshit, Amy."

"Do you still love me...?" Amy cried, as droplets of tears began to roll down her eyes.

"I don't love you anymore, Amy." Sonic said. "I love another woman, and her name is Sally Acorn, the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, a powerful nation not too far from my homeland of Christmas Island."

"Fine." Amy said. "We are broken up." Amy pouted, being mad at Sonic. "Enjoy your fairytale, because I am not having a happy ending."

Amy arrived back at her home, opening the door to the pink walls of her abode with a whole bed of Sonic plushies and Sonic pictures on the walls.

"Honey, I'm home!" Amy said. "And I forgot, I'm not married." Amy went to turn on the TV, drinking some Diet Coke, watching a news report.

"Good Evening, I am Scarlet Garcia." Scarlet said. "Sonic The Hedgehog, an international celebrity known for defeating Eggman for 30 years is now in a relationship with the Princess of Acorn known as Sally. Is Sonic up for the royal life of luxury, or is he too much of a free spirit to handle it?" Amy threw her Diet Coke at the TV and broke it. She pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashed the TV.

She gathered all her Sonic plushies, stuffed them in the drain, shoving them into the garbage disposal. She flipped the switch, shredding the Sonic dolls. She used her Piko Piko hammer to smash the photos of Sonic, meaning that she was tired of Sonic in her life, and she wanted a new beginning.

She spray painted all her pink outfits black, and went as far as to cut the sleeves off a red long sleeve shirt she spray painted black. She took off her shoes and spray painted them black. Amy put on a red leather jacket that she did not spray paint black because she liked it. She put on black tights and went to her vanity. She applied black eye makeup and black mascara, painted her lips black and sprayed Black Rose perfume on herself. Amy called up Rouge, and Rouge answered.

"Rouge, this is Amy!" Amy said.

"Hi Ames, how's it going!" Rouge said.

"Well, since Tower is now working with Eggman, Shadow became the Gun Commander and has made me fill his position and I want you to fill my position at GUN. Blaze is there as the delegation from the Sol Dimension and she wants to be an agent also."

"But don't you already have a purple cat as an agent?" Amy asked.

"Big, nah girl, he got fired for laziness and incompetence." Rouge answered. "Blaze was sent to the Chaos Dimension for her own protection by her father the king, as she is telling me."

"So Blaze is going to be a GUN agent?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Rouge said. "Come along, Blaze and I can't wait any longer!"

Amy hung up the phone and went to her garage where the circular saw was. She put her Piko Piko Hammer in front of the circular saw and cut her hammer in half, symbolizing that the old Amy was gone. She buried the fragments of the hammer deep in the ground and did not leave an X to mark the spot. Amy got to her car and drove to the GUN HQ. Commander Shadow was there to see him, with his assistant Omega.

"Greetings, new recruit." Shadow said.

"Good day, Shadow!" Amy told the black hedgehog.

"That's Commander Shadow to you!" Shadow said.

"Respect the commander or else!" Omega ordered.

"My apologies." Amy said. "When do I start training?"

"You will start with a series of tests, with the first being target practice." Shadow escorted Amy to the gun range.

At the gun range, new Gun Agents shot at Eggman dolls as well as Metal Sonic dolls to hone their skills. Shadow handed Amy a gun, a Colt 45, the pistol of choice for any GUN Agent.

"This is a Colt 45, the standard pistol of the Guardian Units of Nations." Shadow said. "Use this to shoot the Eggman dolls. It's self explanatory." Amy took the Colt and shot at the Eggman dolls. She shot at the Eggman dolls, knocking their arms off, legs off, and blowing them apart. There were Metal Sonic dolls that showed up, but Amy shot at them, blowing the heads off.

"Well done." Shadow said. "Now it's time for the next test, riding a motorcycle." Shadow escorted Amy to the driving course. When she got to the driving course, it was an indoor circuit with cones along the sides of the track. It was like a Team Sonic Racing course, except it had no jump pads and Wisps.

"Complete the course within 5 minutes and you will have passed." Shadow said.

"Five minutes?" Amy shrieked. "That's so little time! How am I going to beat a course this big in 5 minutes!"

"You do not argue with orders, Miss Rose." Shadow said. "You can't call yourself a soldier if you keep questioning my methods."

"Yes, Commander Shadow." Amy said.

"Now that you respect my rank, I will allow you to begin the course." Omega was the flag man, and began the countdown sequence.

"In 3...2...1..GO!" Omega said in his computerized voice. Amy started her engines and was driving in her motorcycle down the track. She rounded corners, hit dash panels, and dodged the obstacles.

"Do you think Amy will make it?" Omega asked.

"I doubt it." Shadow said. "She's not exactly the fast type." Amy completed the course with ten seconds left to go, crossing the finish line as Omega waved the checkered flag.

"I guess I underestimated you, Amy." Shadow said. "This brings you to the final test."

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"A boss battle with a training mech." Amy was escorted to the third and final training arena.

Amy was in a room with white walls, a steel floor, steel structures on the floor to hide behind, and even the blue GUN banners hanging on the walls alongside the United Federation flags. There was a GUN G logo in the center of the room where the action would take place. The Mech came walking in the room, which was the same as Scorpion Troop Hot Shot and Spider Troop Bigfoot, except it grey with dark red markings.

"This is Training Troop Buccaneer, the target has been acquired." The GUN Mobile Boss theme played as Amy began the test. The training mech shot missiles at Amy. Amy rolled and hid behind the steel structures. She shot at the legs, but they did not do anything.

"Why doesn't it fall over?" Amy asked. "I shot the legs!" Amy broke open a crate and found an M4. She shot at the legs with the M4, but it had no effect.

"You dumbass!" The Training mech said. "This armor is meant to withstand any bullets fired at it, but the cockpit is vulnerable." Amy shot at the cockpit.

"Thanks for explaining where your weak point is!" Amy taunted. Amy rolled around and shot at the GUN mech's cockpit. The mech fired its laser cannon. Amy avoided it with a roll. Amy broke open a crate and found some grenades.

"I sure hope this works!" Amy recalled her flashback of throwing the Diet Coke at the TV.

"It's just like the Coke, but even deadlier." Amy pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the robot, hitting its cockpit, destroying it. The training mech exploded in a blaze. The green Chaos Drive inside was showing, but Amy caught it, gaining more run power.

"Congratulations!" Shadow cheered. "You have passed my three challenges." Shadow handed Amy her badge, handing it to her.

"My badge...it's beautiful!" Amy cried. "Oh Shadow, I feel so alive and free!"

"Don't mention it kiddo, it's all part of the job." Shadow said. "Go and say hi to Rouge and Blaze for me."

Amy arrived in the Gun Lounge with Rouge and Blaze, happy to see that she had got her badge.

"Rouge, Blaze, are you happy to see me?" Amy asked.

"We certainly are." Rouge said. "You are looking snazzier than usual, I love your new fashion sense!"

"Thanks Rouge, you are so sweet!" Amy said.

"So, are we being a team or what?" Blaze asked.

"We are." Rouge said. The three held hands.

"Together we are the Team Passion!" Rouge announced. "Aw yea, this makes us a team!"


	2. Chao Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy returns to Twinkle Park to rescue a Chao held hostage by Eggman's robots, only to find out that a greater threat than Eggman set her up.

Amy, Rouge and Blaze were sitting on a table at a Segabucks coffee shop in Station Square, while getting a call from an unknown caller. Rouge answered it.

"Listen here." A computerized voice said. "My identity is unknown, but I am your client for the first mission."

"Whoever you are, tell me what you want!" Rouge yelled.

"Right, let me explain." The voice told Rouge. "Go to Twinkle Park and rescue a Chao that is held captive in Pleasure Castle by Eggman's robots. Free the Chao and I will come pick it up."

"Whatever you say, unknown voice." Rouge hung up the phone.

"Girls, we have a mission." Rouge explained. "There is a Chao being held hostage by Eggman's robots, so we have to rescue it."

"But my cappuccino isn't done yet!" Blaze said.

"I don't care!" Rouge lashed. "There is a Chao that's being held against his will, so we have to save it!"

"All right, coming." Blaze said.

"Twinkle Park." Amy added. "I remember when a large green robot was chasing me through a mirror room there."

"Good to know." Rouge said sarcastically. Rouge, Blaze, and Amy went into Twinkle Park.

At Twinkle Park, they arrived at the pool area where Zero was chasing Amy years ago. There were some black and red Egg Fighters with guns for right arms that fired at the three ladies.

"I don't remember those Eggman robots being here." Amy said.

"Those are the 103rd Legion, the elite soldiers of Eggman's Empire." Rouge explained.

"They are more powerful than the average Egg Fighter, so this should be a challenge." Rouge said.

"No problem." Blaze said. She used her fire powers, snapping her fingers like Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist and incinerating the red and black robots. More had showed up, some carrying swords and shields. Amy shot at the robots with her pistol.

Rouge flew upward and landed on the robot as the Japanese Rouge the Bat theme played. She shot at the head of the robot she was standing on, destroying it. Rouge flew and dropped Bat Bombs on the 103rd robots, destroying them.

One last 103rd robot approached, holding a red and black laser rifle, but it was destroyed by Amy shooting the head. Amy stole the laser rifle and put it in the same pocket dimension where she once kept her Piko Piko Hammers.

"Everyone atop the castle!" Rouge said. "Grab onto my boots as I carry you to the entrance of Pleasure Castle." Amy and Blaze grabbed onto Rouge's boots. She flew to the entrance of the castle. She had some trouble struggling with flying.

"Amy, couldn't you lose some weight?" Rouge rudely remarked. "You are weighing me down!"

"Excuse me, but I am glad I don't have boobs that could be used as a flotation device!" Amy told Rouge.

"Just shut up and keep holding on!" Rouge yapped. "We are almost at the drop off, so we should be landing soon!" Rouge descended to the entrance way in Pleasure Castle. There was a Chao locked in a cage with two 103rd Egg Fighters guarding it.

"Consider this your retirement, Egg fighters!" Amy pulled out her laser rifle and shot at the guards, destroying them.

"Screw Kick!" Rouge announced, breaking the cage where the Chao was locked up.

"We did it!" Blaze cheered. A strange black and yellow long spaceship shaped like a penguin flew to pick up the Chao. It docked by the castle, reaching its long claw arm to take the Chao.

"I will be taking that!" The voice said.

"Is that an Eggman ship?" Amy asked.

"It's not Eggman, but just as evil." Blaze answered. That penguin logo on the side clearly isn't Eggman's logo. The ship opened its cockpit and out came a penguin with a black blazer, yellow vest, yellow pants, and white shirt with a black bow tie. The penguin was wearing a monocle and a black top hat also.

"Who are you and why did you hire us!" Amy asked.

"I am Doctor Elvis The Emperor Penguin, or you can call me Elvis." The penguin man said. "I hired you because I am in need of your assistance."

"What is your plan?" Rouge asked.

"I am the leader of the Penguin Empire, a powerful empire rivaling the Eggman Empire, and have kicked Eggman's forces out of Eggman occupied areas and replaced them with Penguin forces. My goal is to get revenge at Eggman for turning penguins and other birds into robots." Amy suddenly had flashbacks of the bird inside E-102 and the bird inside E-101.

"I used to have this bird follow me around trying to find his parents, but they were in Eggman's robots, and once they were destroyed, the birdie could be with his parents again." Amy said. 

"So does that mean you three will help me?" Elvis asked.

"Sure!" Rouge said.

"I will show you my base in Holoska, so hop aboard!" Amy, Rouge and Blaze hopped aboard Elvis's starship and flew to Holoska where Elvis's base was.


	3. An Unlikely Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvis reveals his true intentions, and they sound like what Eggman was doing with Wisps, but instead of Wisps, he sucks the life energy from Chao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier that Elvis The Emperor Penguin is a reference to the Penguin of the DC Comics, in case you haven't already figured that out now.

Amy, Rouge and Blaze arrived in Elvis's base in Holoska. They came across his lab in the icy walls with computers, his armory, his Penguin vehicles, and most importantly, the Penguin Soldiers that were guarding the base, wearing jetpacks and armed with machine guns. They were literal penguins that had rocket firing jetpacks and held machine guns.

Elvis sat on his chair at his computer. He came to Amy ant the others to speak to her.

"Amy, Rouge, Blaze, glad you could make it." He said. "Listen, I want to show you my greatest creation." Elvis typed on the computer and pushed a button, opening a hatch revealing a giant missile launcher.

The missile launcher was powered by a mechanism sucking power from the Chao that Amy and her friends caught.

"Is that a Chao?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Elvis said. "I needed the Chao to test out my Freeze Missile weapon that has enough freezing power to wipe out Eggman and freeze the entire world with it, creating an icy world that will become the Penguin Empire!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Rouge shouted.

"I thought you had good intentions for going after Eggman, but you are just as bad as Eggman!" Amy said.

"Guards, after them!" The Penguin guards charged at Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze fought off hordes of penguins, but were quickly apprehended, and ending up as captives in an icy prison.

In the icy prison, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were trying to figure a way out.

"Great." Rouge said. "We are trapped in this prison all because we listened to a stupid anonymous caller."

"You answered the call in the first place, Rouge." Amy argued.

"Um, girls?" Blaze interrupted. "I think my fire powers can melt the ice. When Blaze was about to melt the ice, a green laser carved out an opening. The green laser came from none other than Doctor Eggman.

"Doctor Eggman, you saved us!" Rouge said.

"No time, let's get in the truck!" Amy, Rouge and Blaze followed Eggman and boarded the mobile command base. Eggman docked his Eggmobile at the head of the mobile base, and began to steer the machine. Inside the mobile base, Orbot offered Amy a drink.

"Care for some sparking lemonade, Madame Amy?"

"Sure!" Amy said, taking the glass from Orbot.

"Y'all want a lemon lime freeze?" Cubot said, having his cowboy voice chip in for some reason.

"Sure!" Rouge said. "This base is luxurious!" Blaze was sitting a white and black pod of some sort.

"What does this button do?" Blaze pushed the button and the pod closed, putting Blaze to sleep as "Back 2 Back" played from the speakers. The pod was flashing purple and light blue while the song was playing.

Blaze was waking up as the truck began to fly and turn into an airship. The wheels turned into propellers and hover jets, propelling the truck off the ground, launching it into the sky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." Eggman said. "We are beginning to take off, so make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened, tray tables are in the upright position, and all carry on items are stowed into a secure location."

"Once we reach 10,000 feet, feel free to move about the cabin as we will be landing safely in the Mystic Ruins Base." Amy was pleased to be flying away from Elvis, ready to work with Eggman to defeat Elvis.


	4. The Battle of Icecap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Rouge, and Blaze assist Eggman's forces against the Penguins.

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were in Eggman's base in Mystic Ruins. Eggman came to give them their assignment.

"Well girls, I have a tough assignment for you." Eggman said.

"What will it be?" Blaze asked.

"Some of my robots are at a turf war with the Penguin Soldiers in the Icecap Zone." Eggman explained. "Go and reinforce my robots and help them win the battle. Don't smash them up, whatever you do! I paid good money for those robots!"

"Robots don't come cheap, I guess." Amy joked.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Eggman agreed. "Go!"

The Icecap Zone

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were behind an ice wall in the Icecap zone where Eggman's Egg Pawns were shooting at the penguin soldiers. Amy broke open a gun crate and got an Eggman laser pistol. She fired it at a penguin soldier, killing it. Amy rolled and shot another penguin soldier. Rouge got out her two guns out and fired at the penguin soldiers, killing them.

"Hey bird brains, eat some of this!" Rouge broke open a crate and found two rapid fire laser pistols. Rouge fired them at the penguins. Blaze just used her fire powers to roast the penguins.

"Is there any more?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Blaze answered. A giant penguin brute with a hammer came marching to the battle arena.

"So what, a giant penguin man." Blaze said. "Big deal." Blaze used her fire powers on the penguin, but it blocked the attack with its shield.

"Guess we will have to try other methods." Rouge flew over the penguin to distract it. She plucked the beak of the penguin open to feed the penguin a bat bomb. The penguin ate the bomb and exploded.

"Yea!" Rouge cheered. "Go girls!"

"We are one badass team!" Amy agreed.

"Good job girls!" Eggman said over the phone. "Listen, My second task is for you to go to the Eggman Pyramid Base. There are some penguins who want to take it over, and I think you might want to do something about that."

"Will do, Eggman!" Rouge said. "All right team, let's defend the pyramid!"

"I have a feeling Eggman is behind something." Blaze mentioned.

"There are two evil empires competing against each other, so I am sure Eggman is the lesser of the two evils." Amy told Blaze.

"Exactly." Rouge said. "I am sure we will be fine." Amy, Rouge and Blaze proceeded to Pyramid Base to defend it from the Penguin Empire.


End file.
